Un Enemigo al Igual que un Nuevo Amor
by crazyforanimes
Summary: llega un tipo nuevo y pues le gusta sam y a ella tambien danny se pone celoso y sam tiene un pasado que ocultar jajaja n.nU, NO LE HAGAN CASO A LO Q ESCIRBI AQUI Y LEANLO ESTA buenoarregle un poko el cap 2 leanlo de nuevo porfavor
1. RARAS IMPRESIONES

Ale-Como estan!!!? yo muy bien gracias por preguntar ¬¬ jajaja no se crean esta fanfic lo eh estado guardando, es muy romantico no se preocupen no sale nada cochino o quizas si F).

Sam y Danny- QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ale- jajajajajajajaja nose crean ha y tucker si va a salir en este fanfic es elemental, bueno de hecho no, a otra cosa diculpen cuando pongo q envez de que vieja costubre jajaja.U.

Sam- podemos empezar porfavor...

Ale- si estoy impaciente

_lo que piensan lo personajes_

_-_lo q dicen

(y estupideces mias )

* * *

**_" Raras Impreciones "_**

Un chico medio normal estaba preparandose para ir ala escuela y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, se vistio, se peino y salio corriendo de su casa, por alguna razon estaba emocionado por encontrarse con sus amigos ya que saldrian este viernes a ver una pelicula, de las cuales le facinan a su vieja amiga gothica, una de terror, por alguna a razon los unicos q salian asustados eran el y tucker y ella salia feliz pero sabia q esta le haria cambiar de opinion ya que no era de ciencia ficcion o terrorifica con mountros mitologicos como vampiros, si no de casos reales de asesinos eso si le da miedo, aunque solo se lo haya contado una vez en el sexto grado, fue hay, cuando los vio caminando y los saludo.

Danny- hola Sam!!! hola Tucker!!!

Sam, Tucker- hola Danny

Danny- listos para esta noche?

Sam- claro ustedes saben q me encantan las peliculas de terror con tal q si sea ficcion

Danny- Sam ya te lo dije la pelicula no es ficcion, es de una historia veridica q un hombre mata a su familia , tucker y yo la hemos querido ver desde q salio

Sam- bueno pero si no duermo sera por su culpa ¬¬.

Al llegar ala escuela fueron a sus casilleros y todos ellos estaban distanciados, el de tucker esta a lado de los baños de mujeres y a el le encantaba, el de danny al lado del salon de la banda y el de sam en el pasillo, cuando los tres se reunieron, vieron a un chico con el cuerpo parecido al de Dash solo q menos musculoso, su pelo era de color cafey un poco largo ( un poco ) y ojos verdes la verdad muy apuesto hasta a paulina le llamaba la atencion y eso hizo q los hombres se pusieran celosos, a sam tambien le gusto pero lo mejor seria ocultarlo ya que no es de las chicas q persiguen a los chicos. Cuando entraron a su salon se dieron cuenta q ese chico hiba a ser de su clase ( disculpen si no tengo tan buena ortografia U).

Lancer- Bueno el es su nuevo compañero de clases su nobres es John Walter viene de dismdale, espero q se lleven muy bien con el , mmmm veamos Sr. Walter sientese atras de la Srta. Manson, hay y de una vez muestrele el colegio Srta. Manson.

Sam- si Sr.lancer_ viejo estupido, que se cre que soy una guia_ -.en ese momento todas las chicas le mandaron una mirada de muerte a sam, ella tenia el privilegio de guiar al chico mas guapo de toda la escuela por el colgeio a solas. Sam se paro y llevo a John a su tour depues de que dejo su mochila, el habia notado la mala exprecion en la cara de sam.

John- te pasa algo?? te veo un poco molesta

Sam- no, no es nada es que queria tener esa clase ibamos a ver la mitologia nordica, me encantan esos tipos de temas ya que soy gothica(a quien no , yo no soy gothica pero me encantan todas las mitologias XD).

John- en serio a mi tambien me gusan muchos ese tipos de temas, no soy gothico pero si me gustan. le dice con una sonrisa la cual y hizo q sam se sonrojara.

Sam- a oye hoy ire a haber una pelicula con mis amigos es de terror no es de ficcion es una histria verdica, no me gustan ya q a mi me asutan pero a un haci ire ¿quieres venir?

John- la verdad nose a mi tampoco me gustan mucho. pero si quieres te hago compañia para q no te de miedo ¿si?

Sam totalmente roja - ...si-. volteando hacia abajo

Al mostrarle toda la escuela regresaron al salon a todo el mundo le extraño porque los dos se veian muy felices con su compañia, eso causo que paulina y las demas chicas se pusieran celosas y tambien danny que tenia una mirada de furia en sus ojos.

Tucker- no te parece q el chico nuevo y sam la estan pasando muy bien , si siguen a haci pueden llegar a ser novios-. le mando a danny una sonrisa picara (como decir ya tienes a un competidor o correle si no te van a ganar a sam XD) Danny estaba muerto de celos ya no lo soportaba; Sam se sento, danny estaba al lado de ella pero lo malo es que este John estaba atras.

Danny- como se atreve a tenerle tanta confianza a sam-. murmuro danny - _como desearia q el fantasma de las cajas nos atacara para desahogarme _(**desahogarte de que danny F)** ), En eso aparce el fantasma de las cajas (Yase fui muy obia, pero lo necesitaba para algo q van a leer. U)

F. cajas- tengan cuidado de el fantasma de las cajas. Todos empezaron a correr exepto tucker, sam ,danny y John, cuando Danny vio q un silla estaba a punto de golpear a sam

Danny- SAM!!!!! cuidado

Sam- hee?

John se arrimo a ella y la avento junto a el, eso hizo que los dos cayeran en una posicion muy atrevida las caras estaban casi juntas y sam estaba arriba de John , los dos estaban muy rojos.

John- estas bien?? no te lastimasteº///////////º

Sam- no estoy ¿bien y tu?º////////º

John- estoy bien gracias por preguntar-. Danny corrio para salir del salon enojado pero no hiba a dejar esto haci se transformo.

Danny-Transormacion. Se transformo y fue al salon de clases. donde vio como John ayudaba a lebantar a sam lo puso de peor humor y toda su fuira la hiba a descargar en la pelea.

Phantom- Haci que te gusta interrumpir las clases, por lo menos vasa tener una buena enseñanza a cerca de tu derrota. Empezo a lanzarle rayos, el fantasma de las cajas no era muy bueno peleando y lo derroto muy rapido, uso su termo y lo guardo, se dirigio con sam y John, sam se extraño ya que le pregunto algo muy raro.

Phantom- estas bien??

Sam- si gracias, le respondio con una sonrisa ya q es la primera vez q le pregunta eso en un batalla.

Phantom- me alegro. Se despidio de ella con un beso en la mejilla todos estaban mirando ya que habian entrado hasta paulina que se moria de los celos .Danny se fue volando enseguida, entro por la puerta con lancer.

Paulina- no es justo como es posible q esa gothica haya logrado un beso del chico fantasma!!!!!!!!!

Al escuchar esto todos vieron a Sam, incluyendo Danny quien noto que ella estaba muy sonrojada y tocandose la mejilla sonriendo, desde ese dia todos empezaron a hablar con sam lo cual ha ella se le hizo muy hipocrita "_si danny le hubiera dado un beso a paulina todos estarian con ella, espera un minuto, danny fue l q me dio el beso entonces porque esta tan normal" _en eso sam volteo a ver a danny quien estaba platiancando con tucker, cuando volteo a ver a sam, los dos se pusieron muy rojos y no querian verse a los ojos en todo el dia, ninguno se volvio a mirar hasta que llegaron las 7:00, cuando se hiban a ver en el cine.

Sam- demonios todo mi ropa esta sucia lo unico q tengo este pantalon de mezclilla y esta camisa blanca,mmmmmmmm no puedo llevarme mi ropa sucia olere mal, pero q zapatos me pondre y como me peinare???? yase le pedire a Vicky q me compre una botas blancas es solo por hoy de todas formas nadie me vera haci ,de la escuela y hacerca del epinado...YA SE!!!!!

Encuento le llegaron las bota se cambio, lo caul fue en menos de 5 min. ( mugre sam yo quisiera tener ese servivioTT.TT) se vistio su camiza blanca resaltaba mas su pecho y tenia unos bordes en sus mangas cortas, aparte tambien se peino de una cola alta de caballo y sus labios se los pinto rojos, se puso unos aretes perla y habia terminado, no era q le gustaba por que si no se iria haci todos los dias a la escuela; si no q seria divertido la cara q pondran sus amigos.Danny y Tucker estaban esperando a Sam cuando Danny se percato que John venia corriendo hacia ellos.

John- hola!!! no ha llegado Sam??

Danny-NO!! Y tu que haces aqui acaso te importa saberlo??

John-tranquilo amigo, Sam me invito no queria ver esta pelicula sola

Dann- no soy tu amigo y no estar sola!!!!!

Tucker- mi.. mi ...mi..

Danny - ahora no tucker?

Tucker- pero Danny ...MIREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-. señalando a un chica muy bonita con su figura marcada.

Sam- Disculpen saben a que hora empieza la de " Masacre en Texas" les dijo con una sonrisa picara"_no sospechan nada" _al notar la expresion de sus amigos.

* * *

Ale- Que onda!!!! le gusto fue lo unico q se me ocurri esperen lo de mas dentro de 2 meses jajajajaajaj estoy bromeando en los reviews diganme si quieren q John se quede con Sam o Que sam se quede con Danny ha y si quieren q tucker tenga una pareja 

Tucker- si quiero una pareja!!!!!!///////.

Ale- A ti no te pregunte¬¬ bye bye


	2. AMIGO O ENEMIGO?

Ale-!!!!!!!!KAWAII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ º/////////º hay no adivinen q ya llegaron los nuevos epiosdios de la 3 temporada ESTAN geniales, ha no padrisimos, osea danny por poco admite q le gusta sam. kawaiiiiiiiiii.

Sam- vieja loca ¬¬...

Ale-hmmhmmhm ¬¬#, n.n bueno empezemos.

* * *

**_"Amigo o Enemigo"_**

Sam- Disculpen saben a que hora empieza la de " Masacre en Texas" les dijo con una sonrisa picara -_no sospechan nada-_penso al notar la expresion de sus amigos.

Tucker- no lo se dulzura, pero si quieres ven con nosotros-. lanzando una sonrisa muy muy picara

John-jajajajajajajajaja

Danny- s..si...si em.. emppiieza alas 7:30, estamos es...es.perando a una a...a..amiga si ..si quie..res pu..des ve..nir con nosotros

John-.jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ...no jaja puedo dejar de jaja reir ..jajajajjajaja-. tocandose la panza

Danny, Tucker- y a ti q te pasa??!!! que no vez que hay q tener buen a apariencia con la dama!!!!!!!

John- pero jajaja ella es Sam jajajajaja-.

Danny y Tucker- QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam- Pero como lo supiste-. le dijo muy asombrada

John se acerco a ella y la tomo de la barbilla- te puedes cambiar, todo lo que quieras, pero a mi no me engañas tienes los mas bellos ojos q haya visto-. Sam parecia un tomate con tal comentario.

Sam- Gra.. gra.. gracias º//////////////////º

Danny- ya bueno entremos ala estupida pelicula-. dijo mientras azotaba la puerta enfadado

Sam entro ala sala con John, y se sentaron juntos, Danny estaba furioso ya que el esperaa sentarse a lado de su amiga.

Danny dirigiendose a tucker-Noo crees q esto ya va demasiado lejos, como es posible que la haya agarrado haci la confianza es un imprudente-. saliendole chispas por los ojos.

Tucker- lo dice alguien que beso 2 veces a sam y aparte otro beso en la mejilla.

Danny-ha...-.estaba apunto de hablar cuando recordo el beso que le habia dado cuando perdio la memoria, y el beso q le dio en la mejilla, sabia q sam era solo su amiga pero habia algo hayi que siempre le hacia dudar, su padre le habia pregutnado ah cerca de eso (quien vio noche de chicas... me encanto a mi ) y lo unico q el respondio fue puros balbuceos, tambien habia recordadon cuando sam salia con gregor aunque fue por muy poko tiempo ( para mi si salieron ,el mendigo la beso¬¬), el sabia q muy en el fondo tenia celos de gregor, pero solo la idea que se enamoro de su amiga, la cual no estaba muy seguro, le perturbaba mucho.Danny lo unico q hizo fue mirar a sam toda la noche, tucker se dio cuenta de ello.

Tucker- realmente te gusta sam verdad??

Danny- que he-. dijo volteando rapidamente con el - realmente te gusta sam verdad??-. le repitio

Danny- que no ella no me gusta

Sam- Danny, me acompañas ala fuente de sodas... yo ...tengo miedo

Danny- y porque no le dices a John que te acompañe

Sam- el esta en el baño jeje lleva una hora ahi n.nU quizas ya se fue...

Danny- esta bien, te acompaño...

Sam- gracias!!

De camino ala fuente de sodas vieron que esta John estaba hablando por telefono con alguien afuera, parecia alguien muy importante porque no se fijo que danny y sam estaban hayi formados en la cola, mientras los dos estaban muy callados por el beso que danny le habia dado a sam.

Danny- en serio te asusto esa pelicula verdad, pero se me hace muy raro que solo te den miedo las de este tipo, si hubiera sido una pelicula de vampiros o aliens o mountros estarias feliz ¿¿por que solo te asustan estas sam??

Sam- aaaa... cuando era chica algo haci ocurrio

Danny-Sam te encuentras bien ??

Sam-, que ha si ,si estoy bien, no te preocupess-. sam se dio la media vuelta y con la vista hacia abajo.Danny observo que Sam estaba llorando se acerco a ella para abrazarla, cuando escucho una voz muy reconocida.

Danny-_bien lo que me faltaba_-.dijo rodeando los ojos y cruzandose de brazos.

John- Sam, Danny que hace aqui??

Danny- lo mismo te pregunto, pesamos que ya te habias hido-. dijo con cara molesta y un gestos muy violentos.

John- haci es que mi hermano me llamon, en la nasa no le dan mucho tiempo libre y aproveche para hablar con el ; Porcierto, Sam estas bien??-. le dijo a la chica mientras se acercaba a ella, danny lo de tubo con una GRAN sonrisa en su rostro.

Danny- TU HERMANO TRABAJA EN LA NASA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

John- si, ya casi termina su carrera para astronauta, solo le falta este bimestre.

Danny- en serio, guau yo quiero ser un astronauta, desde niño y como se llama tu hermano??

John- William

Sam-...william... no ha de ser pura coincidencia-. dijo sam mientras reacionaba.,cuando se dio cuenta Danny y John ya se estaban alejando de hay.

Danny- sam... que haces hayi vamos.-. le grito moviendole la mano

Sam- si,-. se dirigio a ellos corriendo.

En la pelicula Sam estaba muy asustada danny le dijo q se podia sentar alado de el ya que cuando lo estubiera asustada agarrara su mano, para tranquilizarse, y haci lo hizo, en casi toda la pelicula los dos estubieron agarrados de la mano John pudo verlo y se puso celoso aunque el estaba al lado de Tukcer quien estaba, depues de Sam, al terminar la pelicual todos se dirigieron a sus casas caminaban por la calle , Danny y John estaban adelante platicaban de todo, al parecer Danny se dio cuenta q John y el eran muy parecidos, tenian los mismos gustos, de musica, comida,colores,comics,videojuego tambien de chicas (ya se imaginaran porque XD). a Danny ya le empezaba a caer bien John y mas por su hermano que era astronauta, Sam y Tucker estaban atras sin decir nadas paracian los acoplados del grupo, pero eso no les quito la diversion.

Tucker- por cierto Sam, la pelicula daba miedo como le hiciste para no asustarte??.

Sam- yo...-. Sam se sonrojo mucho, y Danny habia escuchadolso dos se pararon al igual q Tucker y John, Danny volteo a ver a Sam los dos se miraron por un momneto y voltearon a ver a otra parte, John al ver esto rompio el silencio.

John- ooo Danny a que se dedican tus padres???

Danny- algo muy estupido son cazafantasma.

John- Cazafantasma no esta mal, por lo menos tienes no crees

Danny-a que te refires no tienes padres??

John- no, mi padres murieron cuando yo tenia 4 años, murieron en un incendio, mi hermano William me a cuidado desde entonces-. en estas ultimas palabras miro a Sam al los ojos, ella empezo a correr hacia el y lo abrazo

Sam- lo siento, lo siento, no te reconoci, lo siento-. sam empezo a llorar Danny se quedo paralizado al igual q Tucker

John- no te preocupes acuerdate que te dije que siempre estaria hayio para ti-. John la toma de la barbilla y la beso, Sam se sorprendio pero no lo quito si no se lo repondio, Danny se quedo pasamdo se acerco a ellos y tosio muy muy fuerte.

Danny- se puede saber que pasa aqui??

Sam- perdon.- dice rapido y se separan-mira Danny el asunto es que John y yo nos conocemos.

Danny- Sam!!!!!!!!

Sam- Danny tranquilizate

Danny- como puedes decir que me tranquilize te acaba de besar un completo desconocido y le respondes!!(aqui los dos empiezan a lenvatar la voz)  
Sam- ya te dije q John y yo nos conocemos que PASA CONTIGO!!!!!

Danny- Y PORQE LE RESPONDISTE EL BESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam- PORQUE YO LO AMABA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-. Sam se tapo la boca y se dio la media vuelta y John la abrazo ya que estaba llorando.

John- Danny te pido q ya no vuelvas hacer recordar a Sam si no sabes nada de su pasado-.

Danny-...que...-. danny lo unico que hizo fue irse de hayi corrio todo lo que pudo, corrio hacia la direccion contraria de la q ellos se dirigian.

Danny- entonces ire con la persona q me lo puede mostrar... ClockWork.-

* * *

Ale- tatatatattattattatatt ... los deje en suspenso??? 

Tucker-No

Danny- lo mismo digo

Sam- ni un poko

Ale-TT.TT

ALAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y CREANME AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA DANNY Y SAM TERNINARON JUNTOS...

bye bye jajajajajajaja lo siguiente es mejor porque??? por algo muy muy triste de sam


End file.
